


Determined

by FeliciaBelle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel's Tragic Story, Gen, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle
Summary: Gone was the timid child they once knew, and in their shoes stood a determined man





	Determined

**Author's Note:**

> Another Week, Another Prompt.
> 
> These things are coming along swimmingly!

If you were to ask any of the remaining survivors of the Phantomhive family about Earl Ciel Phantomhive and the kind of person he was, everyone would say the same thing; He was a shy child but he always had a smile on his face, he was a playful boy despite the asthma holding him back, always saw the joy in everything. And each time someone would say that, they would have this sad smile on their face.

Ciel Phantomhive, the once bright and noble boy was no more. Not since the fire on his tenth birthday when he was taken by that wretched cult and once proclaimed dead alongside his family, that was three years ago. Three years ago, he had ‘died’, three years ago he called out for someone, and three years ago he sold his soul away to get back at the filth that had humiliated, murdered, and soiled the Phantomhive name. Gone were the smiles of the bright and cheerful child, now instead stood a young aristocrat with a cold and determined demeanor. Even after his survival, his trials through the flames were not over yet; such was the curse of the Queen’s Watch Dog. It pained a lot of people to see the young earl in such a state; the meltdowns, the harsh words, that cold look in his sapphire eye. Gone was the sweet timid boy they once knew.

But, surely the love of his betrothed would help? She was his cousin after all, right? Not even Elizabeth’s sweet smile and love of all things cute and happiness could never bring him back. She tried throwing a party one time, that went down the drain faster than anyone could blink. She tried to replace the ring she had broken for his birthday – Sebastian, his faithful butler fixed that – that only ended in her getting snatched by some doll and almost turned into one. Elizabeth was a determined girl, but determination could only get someone so far.

Determination. Humans thrived on that feeling, it’s what got Ciel this far in the contract with Sebastian. It’s what got him closer and closer to finding out the identity of his parents’ murderer. And it’s what will do him in at the end, when the final bell tolls and the contract had been fulfilled, he would be no more in this world and instead in the belly of the beast. It was a long and tedious process, but that sweet, sweet determination of the young earl was going to be worth it all in the end.

Gone was the timid child, now stands a young earl determined to get his wish by whatever means necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one. But, it's helping with a block in a different work of mine so I'll take what I can get


End file.
